A Tight Spot
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: "If you're in a pinch, remember - help always comes to those who ask."


Mundungus Fletcher was in a bit of a..."tight spot," you could say.

He had just bought some very rare Potions ingredients in the underground market, and had already promised them at a higher price to another man. However, the person supplying him with the goods had taken his money unfairly.

He should been more careful. He should have known that, after so long in the underground, that you can't trust _anybody. _People are always looking to cheat you, to scam you.

(He should know; that's what he does for a living.)

But where did his folly leave him? Stuck with nothing to give the buyer he had sworn them to. That person would be mad, no doubt-they were really depending on him to deliver.

What would he _do_?

* * *

Mundungus walked along the street, kicking a pebble in front of him into the bushes. He huffed in annoyance, his hot breath puffing into the cold air.

He was on his way to the secret rendezvous with his customer (who was just as hidden and secretive as he was). There was no hope left for him at all in the business world anymore. he couldn't find anything that could suffice for the promised merchandise, and he knew that his customer would be awfully mad finding out that he had nothing to show after he had placed his full faith in him.

Mundungus was doomed forever, and he knew it. Nobody would want business with him anymore (gossip travels fast like fire, after all) and then he would run out of money, and begin to live on the streets in slums...he shuddered thinking of the poor conditions.

No, Mundungus was a _posh _man. He wouldn't stand such horrible environments. He wouldn't last very long out in the open of the harsh world.

(That's why he worked underground; down in the dark, where nobody could see him, where he could get his gains without working that hard and nobody could see how conceited and selfish he really was.)

* * *

A stop at the bar would do him some good, Mundungus decided, stopping at a local pub. He could have a drink or two before heading off; it would keep him in good spirits before walking into his career's sure end.

A champagne came rolling across the bar's counter top; he chugged half of it down in a swift gulp. The burning, alcoholic sensation ripped through his throat, followed by a lovely, seductive feeling...he downed the rest of the glass, loving the musty scent coming from it.

He gestured for a refill. As they poured some more of the liquid, a hooded man walked into the place.

A cold rush of air flew in. Mundungus froze as he gazed upon the new visitor. He was completely covered by a long, flowing black cloak, his face completely hidden by the shadows. He held himself up proudly, and Mundungus felt a strong aura radiating from him. This mystery person was definitely a powerful wizard.

The man sat next to him. Mundungus tensed, his fingers inching toward his wand.

"Who are you?" Mundungus growled under his breath. "I know you're a wizard."

The cloaked man turned toward him slowly, and Mundungus felt his heart leap in fear. What if this man was a Death Eater, or You-Know-Who himself? These were dangerous times, after all.

But there was no need to worry, because the man dropped his hood to reveal a soothing old man's face, with shining eyes and smile wrinkles and a long, white beard.

"You're Mundungus, right?" He extended a hand.

"How do you know my name?" Mundungus did not return the handshake.

The man chuckled. "I know a lot of things. Now, won't you greet me?"

Mundungus hesitated, before slowly handshaking the man. Nope, he _definitely _did _not_ trust him.

"I'm Albus. Albus Dumbledore. You know me, maybe?"

Mundungus froze again. This wasn't just _any _man; it was Dumbledore himself! The Headmaster of Hogwarts! Mundungus bowed his head slightly in respect. He had gone to the prestigious school, after all.

"Now tell me what's wrong, my dear Dung. You seem out of sorts," Dumbeldore sweetly asked. "Want a candy? Sweets always help." He popped out a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and gave Mundungus one, before eating one himself. (Dumbledore got spinach, and his face twitched slightly. Mundungus got champagne, which was quite appropriate.)

The candy oddly calmed Mundungus down. He narrated the entire story to Albus, who stroked his beard in thought comically.

"High quality bezoar, eh? Well, I might be of some help in that department."

Lo and behold, the powerful wizard summoned some bezoar at that exact moment. Mundungus jumped in surprise that quickly morphed into happiness-he had the goods! He had something to give to his waiting customer! He wasn't done for in the underground!

Albus smiled as he saw Mundungus hastily grab the ingredient and pocket it, as if he was afraid that Albus would change his mind.

"Take it. If you're in a pinch, remember-help always comes to those who ask."

Albus then exited the bar, and Mundungus heard the crack of someone Appariting on the doorstep.

Mundungus quickly ran out the door and toward the rendezvous.

* * *

"Oh, there aren't that many people, but we'll have to do. Thank you for joining the Order of the Phoenix, everyone. Voldemort is an immediate threat, and you're all very capable wizards-"

The door clinked open, and a stout yet slightly familiar man stood on the step.

"Dumbledore," Mundungus said. "I'm come back to help you."

* * *

A/N: I bet I've gotten Mundungus and Albus both horrible out of character, but oh well. I've never really liked Mundungus anyway, and Albus...he's just too amazing for me to write.

_Done for:_

_Diagon Alley Fic Crawl Challenge-Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour (Black-for secrets.)  
_

_400 Fragments Challenge-February 25, Champagne  
_

_Chopped Weekly Fanfiction Competition-Write a ficlet using the prompts suffering, happiness, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans._

_Snakes and Ladders Challenge_


End file.
